marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
WRATH: Volume 1 Issue 5
Appearing in Story 5 Featured Characters: * Wrath (Christopher Michael Thompson) Supporting Characters: * J. Osborne Antagonists: * Life Foundation * Utopia Crime Industry ** Carlton Drake Other Characters: * Lucas Cole * Abbie Ryan * Veronica Wells * Nina Orlando * Robin Larson * Lauren Davis Locations: * New York City ** Life Foundation HQ *** Life Foundation Laboratory Items: ''' * Wrath symbiote * Riot symbiote '' '' * Agony symbiote '' '' * Raze symbiote '' '' * Scorn symbiote '' '' Synopsis for Story 5 -Christopher wakes up to be inside a small room with windows, he gets up from the ground that he was laying on and looks around. He looks at the windows to see hallways of the facility he's in. After, He goes to the main window to see scientists working on a control panel and turns behind him to see Wrath inside a capsule and walks to the symbiote. "Hello" A voice says as the speaker from ceiling is heard. "Who is this?" He says in a raspy type voice. He then coughs and responds again. "Hello?" "We are the Life Foundation. You stole our experiment but you seen enough. We can't let you go" The voice says. "Who are you?!" Christopher asks out loud. "I'm Carlton Drake. Welcome to the Life Foundation. Those things you stole. They're called 'Symbiotes'" Carlton says as Christopher becomes confused as tension grows. "S-Symbiote?" He asked in a confused we "Creatures the bond into you. Some of them even can ''eat you from the inside'''''" Carlton says. Christopher says in a confused and shocked manner. "What?!" He runs up to the capsule holding the symbiote and looks at it with confusion. "So, you were trying to consume me, huh?! You tried in killing me!?" he says as he shakes the capsule. Carlton speaks out of the speaker, "Don't worry. You'll bond with it, soon" -Christopher turns to the speaker. "Now, we need to do some tests. We have multiple symbiotes and we plan to bond them to see how they work. Now, the problem arises as the symbiotes... well... they killed the last host that attempted to bond with them." Carlton explained. "What's your goal, Carlton?" Christopher asks. "It's to revolutionize humanity. Our species, we have become more dumb than anyone can imagine. But man and symbiote... it's perfect. Perfect specimens that can help us" Carlton explains. "It's the reason why we kept the symbiotes and try to perfect it." "W-Wha-? Okay, let get this straight. You want to keep these killing machines because they could help humanity as a whole?" Christopher asks and explains to the speaker. "There not killers. If "your" symbiote was a killer, then it would of either twisted and contorted your body or eaten you whole after bonding with you. So far, it hasn't devoured you whole." Carlton explained. ""So far" you say" Christopher sarcastically replies. "You joke but you don't know what you're messing with" Carlton replies as a result. "Now, your friends have been captured and in them are symbiotes. We plan to release them" "What??!! You seriously can't be releasing something that could kill them" Christopher explains. "Sure I can." Carlton replies. -Christopher turns to his left side to see the other containment chambers. He sees Lucas, Abbie, Veronica and Nina's symbiote capsules open up. Releasing a grey symbiote in Lucas' chamber causing him to sream as fear insues, a purple symbiote in Veronica's chamber as she crawls up to a corner in fear, a greyish/green hybrid symbiote in Robin's chamber causing her to try and run around it only for the symbiote to follow it and a pink symbiote in Nina's chamber causing her to stand there in fear. All the symbiotes manage to bond to every subject. "Oh God! No!" Christopher says as he hears a capsule open, revealing his symbiote appear and bonding with him. With the last imagine he sees is a empty capsule. Deaths * None Trivia * This issue will involve Riot, Agony, Raze and Scorn. * This is the shortest issue out all of the series. Category:Christopher Michael Thompson (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:J. Osborne (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Trevor Cole (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Leslie Gesneria (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Claire Dixon (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Tanis Nieves (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:WRATH Issues Category:Wrath (Klyntar) (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Riot (Klyntar) (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Agony (Klyntar) (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Raze (Klyntar) (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Scorn (Klyntar) (Earth-7777)/Appearances